The boy who lived's best friend
by Phanforever
Summary: When harry's muggle best friend goes missing and dracos father decides to bring muggles to his home to practise curses on what will happen ! follow along as harry and draco are brought together Draco/Harry DRARRY LOVE GUYS !
1. Chapter 1

Harry only ever had one friend before he found out he was a wizard, who he trusted with all his heart. Her name was Zoe. Harry had told Zoe he was a wizard the first time coming back from Hogwarts. Zoe was trustworthy and never told a single soul, she didn't even ask him to prove it.

Harry told Zoe about everything that went on at Hogwarts, he told her about Hermione and Ron, and He told her about Draco Malfoy and even about the dark lord. Zoe was intrigued with these stories and wrote them down in her diary, every Sunday, when harry was aloud out of the Dursleys house, he met her at the park and discussed anything on their minds.

Harrys POV

I woke up extra early to make the Dursleys breakfast so I could go and meet my best friend Zoe, I became friends with her when she rescued me from bullies, she told them all to get lost or she would show them her fists. She was one of the prettiest girls in my year and one of the most popular, this didn't change the fact she was extremely nice. Zoe was well respected so choosing to be my friend made everyone respect me too, but no one bothered to befriend me.

I walked out of the door and reached the park, I could see her anywhere. I waited around four whole hours for her to turn up, but she never did. It was starting to get cold and dark so I decided maybe she was ill or was too tired to come out. I walked to her house with some flowers to cheer her up if she was ill. But when I reached there my heart stopped.

Her house was flooded with police cars, I started to panic hoping she was ok when her parents spotted me and waved their hands for me to come over. I walked over stiffly I was shaking even more now.

"Oh Harry dear, please tell me you've seen Zoe" Her mother was holding onto my shirt digging her nails into my shoulders.

"No" I began "she was supposed to meet me at the park but she never came, I thought she might be ill so I brought some flowers over for her, please tell me this is all a joke" I started to cry, she was my only friend.

"Don't cry Harry, I'm sure she will be ok" Zoe's dad had made his wife release her grip on my shoulders, I began to stretch them and relax, I walked back to the Dursleys house, I never want to call it home.

**Draco's POV**

My father has been bringing more and more muggles back to our home so he can practise torturing them with spells, every muggle was the same, either my dad killed them or they died from the pain.

My father came home with another muggle, she was around my age, fourteen, she had blue eyes and brown hair, and she was the youngest of muggles to enter my home.

"I have a present for you" My father said with a smile on his face while holding the girl by the collar of her shirt.

"Why would a muggle be a present father?" I asked rolling my eyes, taking.

"I know how you wish to please me all the time so I decided to pick someone around your age for you to practise your skills on, after all you are going to need them if you are on the side of the dark lord". The girls eyes grew wide when my father mentioned the dark lord, I was shocked as she looked as if she had heard the name before.

"But father …" I began but was soon interrupted.

"I am doing you a favour and I will not tolerate your behaviour, you WILL practise or I will have no choice but to disown you and give you to the dark lord!" My father bellowed loudly before storming off leaving a tied up girl on my floor, he always liked to give big punishments.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you but if I don't I'm going to die" I said before holding her before my and taking her down to the dungeons. She was whimpering in fear.

I placed her down on the cold dungeon floor before picking her back up and placing her in a metal cage that my father had used for another muggle so they couldn't escape.

"I'm not a dog you know" She spoke quietly but still some anger in her voice was shown.

"I have to keep you in here so you don't escape" I said as coldly as possible but it came out as a squeak.

"Why, because you dad owns your life?" she spoke again, louder than the last time seriously annoyed.

I broke down in soft sobs, kneeling down on the floor; my father kind of does own my life, everything I do, every way I act, it's all him.

"I should be the one crying remember, I'm going to get tortured with spells, Draco".

I stood up straight "how do you know my name?" I said extremely curious, my father never mentioned my name and if he did she wouldn't have head.

"I erm… don't" She said before turning around.

"Yes you do you just said it" I said before turning her around again.

She ignored my question and said "what about my parents?"

"My dad will go back tonight and erase their memory of you" I said turning around "so you don't have to worry about them" Then I remembered a question I wanted to ask ages ago "what's your name?"

She turned around and looked me in the eye "Zoe"

"Ok well ill see tomorrow" I said before turning around.

"Before you hurt me" she mumbled under her breath, but I still hear her and I couldn't help but feel guilty, tomorrow id tell my father that he could have her because she wasn't a challenge for me, I didn't want to be the one to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's POV**

"Son" screamed my father

ive just woken up and he already wants me, i sighed and crawled out of bed and traped down the stairs.

"yes father" i replied

"You shall begin practising curses today, go get your muggle" Father smiled looking proud of me, i hated the way he called her "my muggle" like i owned her. Well actually i kind of do.

"father im afraid i dont think she is a challenge for me, maybe you should taker her" I stood up and lifted my head, trying to show my superior, i doubted very much he would accept this.

But then all of a sudden i felt a hand on my back "Thats my boy, always looking for a challenge, fine i will find something else for you to practise on"

I smiled then casually walked away, thank merlin i didnt have to harm her. But then it hit me, she was still going to be harmed, father wouldnt let her go to waste.

"Draco, come back i want you to watch so you know all the tricks" My fathers smile grew into a devilish grin. I walked with him and soon enough we reached the dungeons. My father opened Zoe's i meen the muggles cage and dragged her out my her hair. She started to make a fuss by kicking around and screaming, this just made my father hurt her more. Muggles could be so stupid sometimes. Then i noticed that she didnt look in pain, she was fake crying and not even putting effort into her kicks and was screaming like an actress. She was trying to make him hurt her more! She was trying to end it sooner rather than later. "Clever girl" i thought to myself.

"Stop moving you disgusting muggle" My father bellowed before slapping her around the face, this just made her move more and before the torturing even began she was covered in blood.

"Draco, sit down and watch me carefully" My father said as he tied Zoe i meen the muggle, for merlins sake, up and tied her to a metal hoop on the wall. She looked up curiously and yanked, testing how sturdy the hoop was. She was checking if it was loose enough to escape. Rolling her eyes she gave up and hung her head low.

"Now draco, watch as she is tortured, this will make killing people easier for you" My father cackled and grined before shouting "Crutio" at the girl hund on the wall. She screamed out in pain but didnt say a word of protest, she was stronger than my father thought.

"haha stupid muggle" My father shouted before sendning another crutio her way.

"Actually draco i think you should leave, im going to do special things to this one, she has a pretty face" He smiled with a wink at me, i knew he raped the muggles but i didnt know he would do it to someone so young. I walked out not wanting to witness it. As i walked out i heard my father say "imperio" so she would do as he says. But then i heard my father swear so i walked back in.

"Whats wrong father?" i asked, the girl was untied and naked but not making a single movement.

"I used the imperius curse but she isnt obeying me, she is strong" My father was started to lose his temper before shouting "You have a strong mind, why? Are you really a muggle? why arnt you in more pain than you should be?" My father had pointed his wand under her chin making her look up at him. I started to walk out avoiding staring at this naked body. Im fourteen, this wasnt the stuff i wanted to see.

"Draco come back here, put her clothes back on and take her to the dungeons, i will go for a lie down" My father swished his cape before leaving. I was left with a naked girl beside me.

"Your sick" she shouted at me, even though i wasnt the one to do these things to her she was angry at me. She hadnt shouted at my father but instead she shouted at me.

"hey i didnt do this to you!" i screamed back.

"But you still watched".

She had a point, i did watch. I didnt want to, but i did.

I picked up her clothing and placed it before her, she started to move her arms to reach her clothing, even with curses shot at her left right and centre, she still had strength to dress herself, before realising i noticed myself staring at her so i quickly looked away.

"Stop staring you disgusting monster" She shouted again, tugging on her shirt now fully dressed.

"I wasnt looking at you, i was thinking about something" I started to reply "how can you stand all that and still be able to move?" I asked.

"I have motivation and im a strong person, i know about you, i know about your family and i even know about death eaters, you disgust me and showing my stenght stops you from taking advantage" She quickly realised she admitted know about the wizarding world and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"how the fuck do you know stuff about me, who told you anything?" I was started to worry, i didnt realise muggles knew about me too, unless it was just this one.

"My best friend, he is a wizard, you probebly knnow of him because he knows of you, I never thought id encounter you, maybe its just my luck" She said the last part with sarcasm before standing up and saying " Well then take me to my dog cage" She said offering out her hand.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" I screamed before realising i was shouting rather loud.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS IS NORMAL?" she shouted back before continuing "Im calm because i beleive you will not break me, im not going to show any suffer and sooner or later your father will get bored and kill me, thats what he always does, i was told" She reclamped her hand over her mouth obvioudly annoying she brought the subject back up again.

"what is yout friends name?" I asked

"Best friend" she reminded me.

"find best friends name"

"Harry, harry potter"

**Harry's POV**

it had been over a week since Zoe went missing and in four days i would be going back to hogwarts, so i decided to visit and check up on everything. I walked over to Zoe's house and knocked on the door politely.

"Yes" said Zoe's dad appearing before me.

"Hello sir its harry" I said wondering why his tone was so harsh.

"Who?" He looked puzzled.

"The boy your daughter hangs around with, speaking of which any news on her yet? im so worried about her" I said as if i was talking about the chess news.

"My daughter? what are you playing at boy? I dont have a daughter" The man laughed then slammed the door in my face. What just happened? i thought to myself, why was zoe's dad acting wierd?. I took out my wand and repeated a spell i learnt from hermony to see the last spell used in the area. I was shocked when i found that the last spell used was Obliviate. Someone had erased Zoe's parents mind! That meens that Zoe wasnt only kidnapped but she was kidnapped by wizarding folk!

Four days had gone by after finding out that Zoe was kidnapped by wizards, i decieded i would tell dumbledore and see if he can do anything about it. I was in my common room sitting next to Hermione and Ron. Hermione turned towards me and said "Cheer up, im sure dumbledore will help get her back home"

"But what if he cant find her, then what?" I said standing up and leaving the room. I decided to go to the astronomy tower to settle my mind.

I walked up flights of stair and turned a corner to see non other that Draco malfoy, Great i thought, just what i need.

Draco sensed someone there and turned around, he took a step back looking a little flustered before clearing his throat and saying " What are you doing here potter?" He said snarling.

"Probebly the same thing you are, im here to think" I walked closer before leaning over the balcony next to him. He flinched when i brushed against his arm.

"Everytime i touch you doesnt meen im going to hurt you, so you can stop flintching" I said rolling my eyes.

"Pot.. i mean harry" Draco began and my face grew shocked, he said my first name, i went into a trance thinking about Draco, staring at him and noticing his grey eyes wernt cold, they were mysterious, full of secrets, my mind started to think of things in detail before relaxing saying that Draco is an attractive person, WHAT did i just with that? Im not attracted to Draco... am i? I finally snapped out of my trance to hear draco say

"Got it?" He said looking plane at me.

" Im sorry i lost focus after you said my FIRST name" I focused my voice on the word "First"

"ughh, you grythindors dont listen" He said before repeating. " As i was saying, i need to speak to you in the room of requirment tonight ok"

"You what?" i asked still slightly confused at why he needed to speak to me.

Draco rolled his eyes. " Look pot.. Harry i dont want to be enemys anymore, can we just get over that and can you just meet me in the room of requirment at 9:00 pm ?" He looked serious so i decided to accept this offer before turning my back on him.

What the fuck does Draco want? I guess ill have to find out at nine.


	3. Chapter 3

heya guys thanks for reading :) ive uploaded three chapters in one day because its just coming out of me XD sooooooo enjoy

**Zoe's POV**

After being kidnapped, abused and nearly raped telling Draco thats my best friend was harry potter was the most awkward thing ever.

"YOUR BEST FRIEND IS THE SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD!" he was screaming in my face

"Yes, Yes he is" I replied calmly.

Draco sat back trying to take everything in, while i stood there waiting to be taken back to my dog cage.

"Do you know what he would do to me if he found out you were here!" He shouted again, it was a retorical question but i still decided to answer.

"Nothing"

"What?"

"Draco, He would do nothing, harry has told me about all the things you say about him or to him and when i ask him what he does, he says nothing he says he doesnt want to hurt you, i think he may actually like you" I shut my mouth quickly, Harry trusted me with that seceret, he told me he was bi . At first i didnt beleive him because what fourteen year old knows their sexuality but then i thought again and remembered every girl that tried to flirt with him had failed. I hadnt tried because i love him like a brother.

"Like as in a friend or like as in a boyfriend?" He asked looking very awkward but very interested, maybe he liked harry too.

"I cant believe im saying this but i think he loves you, He has never said it before but he talks about you alot, even if it is about you being horrid" I realised i was discussing Harry's life with the son of the man who kidnapped me.

"Oh" Draco said and i noticed he was flustered.

"Oh my god"

"What?"

"You like him dont you!"

"WHAT no i was just... hot"

Then i realised what had happened earlier on today and decided to snap back to reality.

"You still a fucking monster" I said to make sure he didnt think we were friends.

"Im sorry" He said hanging his head before grabbing my arm and leading my to my cage. I entered my cage before curling up into a ball and let out a few sobs.

"Please dont cry" Draco held out a hand and rubbed my back. I flinched before turning around and punching him in the face. He deserved it.

"DONT CRY, DONT CRY! YOUR ASKING ME THAT EVEN THOUGH I WAS VIOLATED, HURT AND TAKEN AWAY FROM MY FAMILY I SHOULDNT CRY!" i shouted extremely loud, i wondered why no one else heard me but i guessed the walls were thick, full of secrets.

"i deserved that" Draco said before turning away and exiting. "to right you did" i thought.

**Draco's POV**

"Ugh" i sighed as i slumnt down onto my bed. Why did i have to be so scared of my father? why could i just release her and say she ran away? Obviously my father wouldnt beleive that, its like the walls are his secret spys.

Then it hit me, My father cant do anything to me in hogwarts, he cant lay a finger on me, so if i take her to hogwarts and give her to harry, ill be fine! ITS PERFECT.

The morning of the first day back to hogwarts i ran downstair and entered the living room.

"Mother father im going to go to hogwarts on my own this year, it will show everyone im not a child" Perfect i thought as i said that, my father would believe that.

Afterwards i raced to the dungeons to find Zoe playing with her hair, she turned away from me as i opened the cage door.

"Get out im taking you away from here" I whispered as if the walls actually were spys.

"Your what?" she said trembling into a smile.

I took hold of her and charmed my school bag and told her to get into it. Without questioning she did, she seemed to marval at how she could fit in it when it wasnt even the size of her legs.

"Right off the hogwarts" I said into the bag

As soon as i reached hogwarts gates i ran straight to the room of requirment and told Zoe to stay here, i left her food, books and muggle dvds to watch on the tv there. Before i left she ran up to me and hugged me tightly, she whispered in my ear a thank you then left me to exit. Id finally done the right thing.

After the first years were sorted into their houses we were all aloud to go, so i decided to take a stroll up to the astronomy tower as i knew Harry would be there, he usually goes there. Ten minutes after standing like a baffoon I sensed someone behind me, i knew it was harry but i didnt want to give away my pride too easily so i addressed him as potter for the first sentance i said.

Harry walked over and brushed his arm against mine. That slight action made my whole made tingle, i flinched. Harry looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes informing me he that every touch didnt meen he'd hurt me. After a while i told him to meet me in the room of requirment at nine pm. To my suprise he accepted the invitation. Finally i would be able to be friends with Him.

Nine oclock came faster than expected as i walked into the room of requirment, where i was greeted by Zoe with a hug.

"Hi" i said trying to act as natural as possible.

"Why am i here? this isnt going to be a horrible trick is it?"

"What!? of course not, i have a surprise for you and as..." I was interupted by the sound of foot steps and someone calling out my name.

Harry stood metres away from us and finally he noticed Zoe. Zoe gasped and opened her eyes widely, it was the happiest ive ever seen her.

"Surprise" I whispered into Zoe's ears.

"Harry!" Zoe ran up to him and pulled him into a huge bear hug, Harry picked her up and span her around before hugging her back tightly. But the whole happy time soon ran out when Harry realised the situation. He put Zoe down and face me. The smile was wiped off my face when i could see harrys emerald eyes flame up.

"It was you! YOU TOOK HER, YOU KIDNAPPED HER" He had now walked forward, towering over me, his wand pointed at my chest and my back against the wall. I relaxed before speaking.

"Now you see thats wrong, my father took her and my father kidnapped her, yes i watched her get tortuted and yes i didnt do anything about it until now, so hurt me, hex me, do what every you like but at least she is here now" I realised i was tearing up, i didnt know until now but im in love whith harry and seeing him want to hurt me was killing me.


End file.
